Carbon microspheres, which generally have a particle size less than about 700 nanometers, have a wide variety of potential applications. These microspheres can be used as catalyst supports, as a medium for storing hydrogen, and as adsorbants, such as in the case of hemoperfusion and ultrafiltration membranes. These microspheres are nanoporous particles which are prepared by chemical vapor deposition. However, their use is somewhat limited by a lack of activity, in particular, electrical conductivity.